Graduation Proposal
by countrymusicgal89
Summary: cute little oneshot semma fic


AN: Wow, It has been a while since I have written on this site. I have written all RFR stories, but I have found that I have had no ambition to write there anymore, and I have always been a Degrassi fan, so I was like, "It's time for me to attempt a Degrassi fanfiction". I am a Semma fan so anything Degrassi oriented I write will most likely be Semma. Anyway, I do not own Degrassi or anything that is involved with it or any of the characters. For the purpose of this story Sean never got kicked out of Degrassi.

**Graduation Proposal**

It is May 24, 2006, and all the students in Grade 12 that attend Degrassi Community School are getting ready for graduation. Sean, Manny, JT, Toby, and Mia are all over at the Simpson/Nelson residents, preparing for the big night. The girls are downstairs with Spike, who is working on their hair.

"Mom, how on Earth did you manage to get today, of all days, off from the hair salon?" Emma asked.

"Everyone in town understands that today is an important day. You only graduate from High School once. I wanted to be here to help you and your friends prepare for it."

"I really appreciate this Mrs. Simpson," Mia says, finally speaking up.

"Mia, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Christine."

"Sorry. Thanks Christine," Mia replies.

"Yeah, thanks," Manny adds.

"You girls are more than welcome," she replies with a smile.

Emma is sitting there daydreaming about life and how everything has been going her way lately. Having Sean back in her life has made her exceptionally happy. She never thought they would get back together again, or see him for that matter.

She doesn't get to daydream too long though because she is interupted by Spike.

"Come on Em, we have to wash this perm solution out of your hair before we have a repeat of the wedding hair," she says while holding back a laugh.

"That is the last thing I want to see get repeated! Especially on this day!"

"Well then, you better hurry into the bathroom so we can wash it out."

She quickly follows her mom to the bathroom to wash the solution out without a second thought.

While the girls are doing all this downstairs, the boys are sitting around upstairs, playing Crazy 8.

"Wow, it is hard to believe we are graduating today. It seems like only yesterday that we stepped foot in Degrassi," Toby comments.

"Well, it has been a crazy six years, I can tell you that much," JT replies.

"You can say that again," Sean agrees.

Sean begins to reflect on all of the stuff he has gone through since he first arrived at Degrassi. Everything from Rick's death to his time spent in jail comes back to him. He is lucky, and greatful, for all the help Emma and her family has been giving him. Emma is the main reason he got out of jail so soon, and her parents are responsible for giving him a place to stay by allowing him to sleep on their couch. They are even giving him the go-ahead on proposing to Emma tonight. He feels so blessed to have good friends and a girlfriend he loves who has his back and returns the love.

"Sean! SEAN! Earth to Sean?!" JT is yelling at him.

"Huh? What?" Sean replies, dazed.

"Your turn..." Toby tells him.

"Oh, sorry," Sean says, laying down the Ace of Spades.

"What is eatting you today?" JT wonders aloud.

"Oh, well, I was just thinking about the last few years, and about tonight."

"What is the big deal about tonight?" JT presses on.

"I am going to ask Emma to marry me," he reveals to them.

"Wow..." The guys say in unison.

"I already asked her parents, and I have their blessing. All I need now is for her to say yes. I hope she will."

They both assure him that she will say yes, both content that Emma would never turn Sean down.

'I really hope they are right', he thinks to himself.

Back downstairs Spike is finished with Emma's hair.

"Wow mom, this is exactly the look I was going for on your wedding day, and tonight!" she exclaims.

"Your welcome," Spike replies, smiling.

"Em, your hair looks amazing!" Mia tells her.

"Thanks. Yours looks amazing too! My mom did a great job," Emma replies.

"What about mine?" Manny whines, teasingly.

"Your hair looks fantastic, Manny!" Emma laughs.

"Thanks," she says, getting up and hugging Emma.

"Are you girls ready to put on those dresses?" Spike asks.

"Yeah," they reply excitedly, in unison.

"While you are putting on your dresses I am going to check on the guys to make sure they are getting their suits on."

The boys are finishing another round of Crazy 8 while Spike climbs the stairs.

"Hey guys, it is time to get dressed up," she tells them.

They nod their heads and put the cards away before retrieving their suits.

Spike is waiting for them with a camera when they come downstairs. She takes individual pictures and then rounds up everyone to take a picture together, including the girls.

JT is dumbfounded by how amazing Mia looks in her strapless black gown with purple drawstrings in the back that help the dress match her form perfectly.

"Wow, Mia, you look gorgeous!" JT comments.

"Thanks," she replies, blushing.

Isabella comes out of the bathroom and smiles at her mom.

"You look super pretty, mommy!" She says.

"Awww...thank you hunny," Mia replies, giving her daughter a hug.

Toby's mouth is open wide when he sees Manny in a red dress, that is floor-length, has thin spagetti straps, and a silky lace around the skirt.

"You like it, Tob?" Manny asks.

He wants to reply, but he is left speechless.

Sean takes a turn in looking at his date and compliments Emma before kissing her.

They all crunch into the van and arrive at the school together after another round of pictures.

Snake greets them all at the gym and compliments their attire.

The ceremony is spectacularly decorated and everyone has a visibly nervous face, but as the time goes on and names are called, each of them loosens up a bit for their walk across the stage.

Finally, the last name is called, and the scenery is changed as the gym is transformed into a dance floor.

Sean asks Emma to dance as Rex Goudie's "You Got To Me" begins to play in the background.

"Wow I totally feel like I can relate to this song," Sean tells her.

"Sean, this song is basically a reflection of our entire relationship," she laughs.

"Too true," he replies, laughing also.

As the song continues to play Sean begins to summon the courage to ask Emma the most important question ever. He starts the conversation that will lead up to it, slowly.

"Emma, I love you so much. You mean everything to me."

"I love you too, Sean."

"This might sound crazy, but after everything we have been through, I feel like whenever I'm not with you a piece of me is missing," he whispers, a serious look plastered on his face.

"I get that feeling too," Emma whispers back, holding on to him just a little bit tighter as the song continues.

"There is something I want to ask you, and it requires a simple yes or no," Sean begins, sweat daring to drip down his face.

"Go ahead," Emma encourages, connecting their eyes.

"I know I should probably be getting on one knee or something, but that detail aside, Emma Nelson, will you marry me?" He finally lets it out, relieved, even before he gets an answer.

Emma loses herself in his eyes briefly, but comes out of it with a grin.

"Yes Sean, I'll marry you."

He takes the ring from his pocket and places it on her finger before entering a passionate kiss.

Emma stares at the wonderful ring on her finger as they finish dancing to the song.

"She said yes!" Sean shouts excitedly to the crowd.

Their friends and Emma's parents come running over to them. They each offer their congratulations and celebrate as a group before continuing on with the dance until the last song.

Once everyone is back at their homes they each crash in their beds, exhausted from the day's events.

Emma and Sean are laying together on her bed in the basement, facing one another while cuddling comfortably.

"Mmm...I could get used to this," Emma says softly, stiffling a yawn.

"I sure hope so. This is how we will be falling asleep for the rest of our lives."

"Well, after the wedding that is. I'm not so sure my parents are cool with you staying down here with me every night. They probably just let it slide tonight because everyone is so tired from the dance."

"We should be looking for our own place. We are going to the same university in a couple months. It would be a good idea to find a place before all the good ones get taken by other students."

"Not one for the dorm experience I take it?" She teases.

"And I suppose you'd rather share a single room with a stranger than share a full apartment with me?" He teases back.

"Okay, you win. We'll start searching for an apartment as soon as I start my job. But right now, I am ready to be knocked out. Seriously Sean, It's almost sunrise and we are still awake!"

"Alright, I guess we can go to sleep now, we do have a lifetime to continue this discussion after all."

They both have their final yawns before falling into a deep, peaceful slumber, happier than ever.

Beta's Note:

You should have seen this before I did an edit and rewrite. It was at least ten times less appealing, in all honesty. I saved it the best I could. I am more of an Instant Star writer, and have only one completed Degrassi story to my name, but I tried to make this readable. It probably doesn't interest me as much as it would the typical fan of this show because I am biased in liking Instant Star slightly more. You can be the judge on whether it has become satisfactory enough by leaving Lissa a review. -Criminal Insanity (Crizzy)


End file.
